If At First You Do Not Succeed
by medicatedxlives
Summary: He was determined to beat this stupid muggle game even if it killed him. Astoria would get her stuffed animal and he would get his satisfaction.  One-Shot


A/N: Just a short little story that I wrote for schmoop-bingo over at LiveJournal. I've been in a Draco/Astoria mood for a while now, and I enjoyed writing this.  
Reviews are extremely welcome!

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy and all other parts of the HP world do not belong to me. All rights go to the amazing JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

If there was one thing that Draco would never understand about Astoria, it was her fascination with all things muggle. The flat that the two shared together was full of books containing muggle literature. The walls were covered with strange, unmoving paintings done by muggle artists. There was even a room free of magic which housed contraptions that Draco could not make sense of. There was one he believed that Astoria called a "telly-vision" and another called a "telly-fone".

Not only that but Astoria always insisted on attending the ridiculous muggle events going on close to their neighborhood. As hard as he tried, Draco could not deny Astoria anything she wanted. He just couldn't stand the look of dejection in her eyes when he said no. And because of this, he found himself in the middle of a muggle carnival.

Candle-less lights trapped in small balls of glass shone in every direction, brightening up the summer fairgrounds which were only a few miles from Draco and Astoria's home. Small booths offered the visitors of the carnival food, drinks, and entertainment. To Draco's right he could see weird metal appliances which the muggles were lining up to use. He didn't know why so many people had wanted to enter the small carts which whisked you into the air and spun you around unmercifully. Astoria had tried to explain that it was a ride that thrill seeking muggles went on for fun. Draco thought it looked more like torture versus fun.

"Come on, Draco," Astoria suddenly said, pulling on Draco's hand, "let's go play one of the games!"

She led him to one of the booths. Inside was a friendly looking muggle man probably in his late thirties. Behind him stood three rows of metal milk bottles, stacked in the shape of small pyramids. Stuffed animals of varying sizes lined the walls and ceiling of the booth.

"Hey there son, wanna try to win something for the pretty lady?" the worker asked, trying to reel in Draco and Astoria.

"Oh, please, Draco?" Astoria exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid. Though Astoria was usually so calm and collected, she always managed to lose control at these stupid muggle events. Although, Draco didn't really mind; he enjoyed seeing Astoria happy, and it was easy to tell that she was always in high spirits when he took her out. He just didn't know what it was about these events that made her so excited.

"What do I have to do?" he asked the worker skeptically.

"Just gotta take these," the man said, pulling out three white balls with red stitching and placing them on the counter in front of him, "and knock down a stack of the milk bottles."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Draco looked back at Astoria who was staring at him with those irresistible puppy dog eyes, and sighed. He paid the worker for one game with the strange paper money muggles used and picked up one of the balls.

It was surprisingly heavy for such a small thing. Draco rolled it between his fingers, trying to get used to its weight. He then stared determinedly at the middle stack of milk bottles, took aim, and threw the ball.

It flew and hit the wall between the middle and rightmost stack with a disappointing thud.

Draco scowled and Astoria giggled beside him.

"I thought you were a good athlete, Mr. Star-of-the-Quidditch-Team," she said, teasing him lightly.

Draco glared in her direction. "Merlin's beard, Astoria, I was a seeker not a chaser. I never had to throw balls around."

Astoria continued laughing and Draco glared harder.

He picked up the next ball, throwing it angrily and got a result similar to the first. His last attempt was not any better.

With every throw Astoria laughed harder and Draco got madder. Even the carnival worker seemed amused.

"Sorry kid, here, how about a consolation prize for playing," he pulled out a small stuffed bear and put it on the counter.

Draco picked up the toy and gave it a disgusted look. "No, Draco Malfoy doesn't settle for a _consolation prize_. I want to try again."

The worker raised an eyebrow and shrugged, putting three more balls on the table. "If you say so, kid."

Astoria and the worker watched as Draco threw ball after ball after ball. She tried to get him to stop but it was no use. He was determined to beat this stupid muggle game even if it killed him. Astoria would get her stuffed animal and he would get his satisfaction.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Draco heard a metallic clink and the milk bottles of the middle stack came tumbling down on top of each other.

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed, ecstatically. In a very uncharacteristic sign of excitement he engulfed Astoria in a hug and spun her around.

"I knew you could do it," Astoria said after being put down. Her cheeks were flushed in surprise and happiness.

"Which one do you want?" Draco asked, pointing to the various stuffed animals. He would get Astoria anything her heart desired at that moment.

"Hm," Astoria contemplated, "I like the unicorn."

"Sorry kid, can't get that one," the worker said, a small smile on his face.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Draco asked, his good mood disappearing. "I knocked down all the bottles."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. There's still one more left."

Astoria and Draco both turned their heads toward the middle stack and indeed, there was one lone metal milk bottle standing amongst its fallen comrades.

It was because of that one bottle that Draco and Astoria had to walk away from the booth not with the unicorn that Astoria wanted, but instead with a stuffed tawny lion ("Really Astoria? A lion? Why not the snake? It looks so much cooler.").

Draco's scowl had returned as the two walked hand in hand through the crowds of happy people. Astoria looked around at everything with big, excited eyes but Draco could not keep his mind off the game. How could he not have won? How did the muggles manage to outsmart him? He should've cheated; he should've used magic.

Suddenly, Astoria stopped in her tracks making Draco come to a halt as well. Without a word or explanation she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know what you're thinking about, Draco. It's just a game at a muggle carnival. Don't worry, there will be plenty more opportunities to prove yourself. Plus, unicorns are lame. I like my big, strong lion."

Draco's features softened as he looked down into Astoria's dark eyes which sparkled in the unnatural muggle lighting. She was the only one who was ever able to bring him out of his bad moods so quickly. Astoria never hesitated to say what needed to be said to put Draco back in place. He was even a little bit less of a jerk to people when she was around. Maybe he still wasn't a great guy, but he was getting better.

Draco leaned down and gave her another kiss in return.

"I still think you should have gotten the snake. Lions are lamer than unicorns."


End file.
